


Do I curse fate for desolation?

by Fuckmeihatelife



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckmeihatelife/pseuds/Fuckmeihatelife
Summary: basically a story with a sassy Tim drake who was never robin.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Ra's al Ghul, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

I Timothy Jackson drake have known about batman and robin identity's because I use to stalk the vigilantes, what else is a kid supposes to do when their ignored by parents and forced to be perfect it was either that or crush under my parent's expectations. every once in a while I help the bats solve the case or get them classified information. When dick told me that batman was dead I knew right away it wasn't true, after figuring out Bruce is lost in time I only had two options. option 1 asking the demon head whos trying to get into my pants or option 2 negotiating terms with your cannibal friends and be livestock. soooo...... option one it is

Ras al ghul looks at me across his desk seated in his evil-looking desk chair, Ras is smirking ugh he's such a bastard. 

"Hello detective " 

"Hello Ras, Will you help me get him back" 

"Timothy darling you must know I'll ask for something in return". 

Ras says with a snarky smirk on his face. I roll my eyes

"I don't know, maybe you decided to be nice for once hmmm Ra's."

"Timothy I don't think you know me very well because otherwise, you would know I'm always nice to you darling, ras purrs."

I glare at the older man wanting him to state his conditions and just get fucking on with it. 

"I want you to be my betrothed, my bride, darling Timothy once you promise me that I will save your batman." 

I stare at him wide-eyed then smirk. 

"So greedy ♡ you want me to spend the rest of days with you, I'm almost certain non of your marriages have ended well. Plus no matter how many times you fill me up with your cum I won't produce any heirs, i am a man." 

Ra's laughs "I want to marry you regardless and you shouldn't tease me like that detective, You're only playing with fire." 

I chuckle at his statement "I'm sorry but I can't meet your conditions Ra's. I really only came to you because I thought out of my two options this seemed like the easiest , but I guessed wrong." 

Well fuck, now I'm gonna have to fly to Canada to meet up with those reclusive freaks. yaaaa selling a large amount of my blood so they can pull batman out of the past. Ra's looks a little shocked, well that's good at least I smile inwardly. I wanna keep this greedy bastard guessing. Ra's looks at me with his brow quirked 

"darling what is this second option of yours? As far as I'm aware Timothy I'm the only one able to help you with this." 

"Sorry ra's, but that's a secret, I can't go giving out the names of my time traveler's." 

"if you had this option, Timothy, why not go to them first and save yourself the embarrassment of asking me for a favor. Surly my detective would have known that I would ask a steep price?" 

"Oh ?" I feign shock "Do you suspect me of bluffing-♡. Sorry, but you're wrong. I simply had no interest in sell my body to get what I want, But it looks like I have no choice now." 

I can tell Ra's al Ghul is now fuming under his outward mask. 

"my dear don't tell me you truly intend to sell yourself like some common whore!"

I laugh shaking my head at the man's nonsense "I wouldn't referrer to myself as a whore nonetheless a common one, but why do you care if i do weren't you asking for the same thing? The type of marriage you're suggesting is the same thing and marrying you just isnt in my plan for my 20s." 

"First off detective i care a lot about what you do with your precious self and secondly does this mean you've plans to marry me in your later years. I look at him with annoyed eyes. 

"well" I say with a soft exhale "you were no help." 

i turn to leave when.

my arm is grabbed. 

end of chapter 1 yaaaa 

im sorry about my art work and i sorry about my shitty writing.


	2. chapter two

I turn to leave when my arm is grabbed, and I'm spun around. His hand tightly holding my jaw to force me to look up at him. The two of us just stare at each other silently for a moment. 

Chuckling i say "What? Am I not allowed to leave, am I your prisoner now?" 

I said it playful, but now I'm a little on edge. What are you playing at Ra's? ra's finally let go of my face. 

"Timothy I will not allow you to leave if your intentions are to go and sell yourself."

"so. What? You're going to keep me here until I agree to your terms or I give up my current goal. Ras you're kidding right?"

"I am not being playful in the slightest my darling."

"This isn't a Harlequin romance novel surely you recognize you're being foolish."

The stern look he giving me tells me he's not going to budge an inch

I glare up at him and a huff comes out. " What do i have to do to be able to leave?" 

ra's eyes match my glare "why would i even offer you the answer to that question when I'm not allowing you to leave?" 

Taking in what he said and trying to restrain my self I bite my lip. the great Ra's al Ghul is so childish it hurts "umm because The two of us aren't children and you holding me captive will start a childish game of cat and mouse." I've got the demon head hooked, point drake. "i. I will do any challenge or problem you want me to and if I succeed within the rules and parameters set by you beforehand, you'll let me leave." 

ra's crossed his arms "and why would i do this? what do i get if you lose darling?" 

I quirk my brow "oh ra's i assumed a smart man like yourself had already guess. you get whatever it is you want from me." 

ra's smirks " i just wanted it spoken allowed darling otherwise your clever brain might try to find a loophole in this agreement when you lose. Timothy, you are aware of what ill ask of you when you inevitably lose" 

I playfully smile at him "I never assume to be aware of what goes on in a madmen's head. it could be for my hand in marriage, but this might have changed. After this little exchange, you've been reminded of how annoying and disrespectful I can be." 

ra's is chuckling "my dear timothy I love seeing your devilish and manipulative side usually when I see you with those bats your so reserved and well behaved" 

i feel my face heat up slightly "ugh you're still the worse, I can't believe there is a slim chance I'll have to marry you and quit it with the timothy stuff already you're not my mother." 

Ras purrs  
"Well beloved as your future husband I should be able to call you by your given name."

he's the worst I think furrowing my eyebrows "yeah yeah whatever you say ra's, what are your terms." 

"hmm you must give me a day to figure out the best challenge to ensure your defeat." rolling my eyes, i plop down on the black leather chair. 

"ra's i hope your a man of your word because if you try to trick me in someway I will make you regret it" 

he looked at me and smiled " I'm tempted to challenge your schoolyard taught, but alas I don't have the time. I'll have someone show you to the room you'll be staying in until I've come up with a suitable plan." 

he grabbed my hand and lifted it to kiss the top of my hand then guided me up out of the chair. 

"I don't remember consenting to romantic gestures during our agreement" 

he chuckles "how am I to resist you? when you continuously tease and taught me beloved." 

seeing a ninja their at the door to take me to my room i turn away from ra's and as I'm walking out I say 

"I expected the great Ra's al Ghul to have more willpower, but alas I expected wrong." 

smirking I don't bother to look back at him and the ninja taking me to my room looks slightly shocked. I can't stop trying to imagine the look on ra's face when i insulted him In front of one of his "subordinates".


	3. Chapter 3

laying down on the bed with taking in the beautiful elegant and orientate Arabic furniture that decorated the bedroom the colour scheme was rich greens that were accented by golds. because of course, they are. ras is so over the top Tim thinks chuckling to himself resting his eyes. 

flashback

When Tim was 10 he started attending St. Silvanus Academy because Tim was born smart, rich and with parents who couldn't be bothered, of course he had to go home to the empty house on weekends otherwise Jack and Janet would look poorly in the public eye. This when tim started to learn how to hack to look around on the dark web anything he could to fill the quiet hours of his childhood. At night he would sneak out and follow Jason Todd aka robin secretly taking snapshots. two months after he turned twelve his parents died in a car crash it was due to Jack's drunk driving causing a three-car collision there were 3 fatalities two of them being Tims parents. the car accident was covered up, tim doesn't remember the story they fed the public or why his father would even be driving his parents almost always used a chauffeur. When his parents died he didn't feel sad he felt a weight lifted off him, he realized he was free, after that he started living a double life. the one half was the fake mask he always possessed and the other half was a hacker who was part of an international heist group.

while Tim was on a stakeout on top of a building, for the hit his group was going to pull off a well-dressed man came up behind him. As Tim spun round to face the man he felt a sharp prick then everything went black his head was spinning and he just felt like he was falling, harsh winds cutting his skin then his hips slammed into a hard object feeling his bones shattering till finally landing down on the pavement. 

Tim pov

I woke up hours later in a sticky cold puddle as I sit up looks around and all I see is red.

Oh fuck I should be dead, am I dead?

What the fuck happened, I stand up rub my eye I'm covered in blood, my blood.

I check my body for open wounds, but I can't find any, running my finger through my hair feeling clots of dried blood. Looking around at the sky which is a cloudy pale grey. Great, i can't tell what time it is and my phone is missing. 

Trying to keep a low profile as I walk back to my motel, I sneak back into my motel room avoiding any cameras.

wiping the disgusting blood off my face and hoping in the shower I start to wash away all the crusty blood coating my body I notice there is no sting, no pain. "what is going on?" I yell to myself. finally getting out of the shower after the thorough cleaning I look into the mirror. feeling bile well up in my throat I should be dead and I'm not! I don't even have a scratch! 

finally, when I made it home I did several tests and it appeared as though the cells in my body had stopped dying. As if they are stuck, fuck. I'm immortal.

present time 

I open my eye turn over on my left side and sigh as long as ras doesn't pick a challenge where i could get wounded everything will be fine, sadly the leader of the league of assassins is fond of combat.

there's a knock on the door and a ninja opens the door

" Master al ghul has requested you join him for breakfast." the ninja said as he placed the folded clothes at the foot of the bed.

I pick up the green fabric its a dress? a little more revealing than he would have expected and green silky panties? as much as i would love to wear this, i need to be focused on leaving to save batman. putting on my black spandex turtle neck, the green silk panties cause why not, and my black cargo pants.

when i opened the room door ras was waiting outside of it.

he looks me up and down  
"you chose to wear the same clothes even though I provided you with new clothes. honestly detective you squander my generosity, do you know how many people who fight for the spot you find yourself in. "

"I'm wearing half of the clothes you gave me?" I feign shock at the fact he didn't notice 

"My beloved how you tease me, my mind wonders why you didn't wear the dress to fully taught me when you so evidentially enjoy doing just that"

"I didn't trust you or that the dress to not hinder me in some way in your challenge. so i chose to stay focused on my main goal" 

" Your brilliant mind is mistaken timothy i don't need to resort to cheap tactics to win. I'm confident in the careful consideration i took when selecting the activity you will lose in. 

my eyes light up "you chose an activity already? what is it!"

ras smirked "I wasn't aware my future bride had such childlike excitement, come detective and I'll tell you after breakfast 

"or you could just tell me now."  
I pleaded poutily

"Consider it punishment for not letting me see my future intended in the lovely dress I picked out." ras grinned evilly at me before he tightly gripped my ass not so gently guiding me to the ding room.

god. if i have to marry this man. mentally holding the bridge of my nose.


	4. chapter 4

The room they have breakfast in isn’t a dining room, its more of a study or a library type of room, Morning light fills the room threw the large ornate windows. The sunlight blinds Tim, eyes slightly watering because of the harsh sunlight Tim is so unaccustomed to the sun at this point in is life.  
Sitting down in the chair across from ras. Tim looks around the room not really taking anything in or paying attention to details of the room, kind of dazed trying to figure out what challenge ras al ghul decide on. 

Tim lets out a little chuckle  
“When you picture a “evil villains” secrete base or layer, usually you picture a poorly lit castle or cave not a cozy library full of Natural light. I’ve been so pleasantly humored by how fitting the aesthetics of your little palace have been so far. I’m a little disappointed by this room ras” 

“no, my dear detective I believe your irritation is caused by your severe lack of vitamin d. Your skin appears as though you’ve never been out in the sun timothy.”  
Ras looks at tims furrowed face with eyes full of adoration and fondness   
“Do Bruce and his sons keep you prisoner inside that cave of his?”

“I would suggest that the bats couldn’t keep me captive, but I believe that those words would only stroke that excessively large ego of yours.” 

Some of the ras’s staff come in while they’re having their little back and forth to serve breakfast, they come in with a cart of food, set the table and then silently leaving.

Arching an eyebrow ras ask “then explain why you're so pale beloved?” 

“maybe I believe in applying spf asshole.”

“you shouldn’t tell lies to your future husband, are you so prideful you refuse to admit that you don’t take of yourself properly.”

Tim is squinting in disbelief “I take care of myself just fine, I simply don’t get out much and speaking of possible marriage agreements. What have you decided on?”  
“well because I don’t have time to play with you until your inevitable doom, I’ve decided that you will duel against one of my top assassins until one of you is knocked unconscious or dies.”

Tim pov  
While he tells me his decision, I find myself getting more and more pissed. He doesn’t have time to play with me? I don’t have time for this shit I have to save batman this fucker. I know he doesn’t know everything about me, he only knows what I’ve intended for the bats to know. He doesn’t believe I can fight his selected fighter for two reasons, one if my assumption is correct this assassin with me a much higher weight class then me and two because ras believes that my moral code ( beliefs) a line with the bats, in other words, I don’t fit with the intention of killing. Well hes in for a surprise, as long as I don’t get any wounds ill be able to keep my secret and best ras.

“Timothy?”

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

Smirking hes says “Are you sure you weren’t just swallowing your anger and realizing you won’t be the victor of this game.”  
I look at him bored “your childish attempts to antagonize me are starting to bore me Mr. al ghul. I was never interested in you as a lover but, I thought at least the demon head will be an intellectual match for me now I’ve realized after a day I’m sick of this so-called intellect you poses. Honestly, I don’t think we're meant to be.

“I expect once you’ve become mine, you stop putting up this front that you despise me my darling timothy.”

“Oh ras I’m not your grandson I don’t despise you, I don’t like you sure, but you don’t evoke such strong emotions in me I say to him finishing with a dead eyes smile.”

Frowning he say “ I suppose your ready then detective. As I’ve said I don’t have the time to play with you so when you lose, Ill highly enjoy you telling me exactly how you lost.”

No one pov  
A ninja leads Tim to the outside area where he’ll be fighting a letter is handed to him explain the rules set my ras for this fight. As tim read the letter he inspects the handwriting wonders whether or not ras wrote this himself or if he has hired some sort of scribe. The letter reads

My dearest timothy, the rules are simple you must fight the warrior of my choosing you both can choose one weapon, but the weapon can only be from the selection I’ve provide. The victor is decided by whoever is conscious or alive at the end of the fight. Have fun trying to beat this challenge I’ve selected specifically to best you.   
\- From your fated partner 

Tim’s brow wrinkles as he proceeds to crumple the paper into a ball.

Tim took off his casual utility belt and looked over the pile of weapons deep in thought 

Tims train of thought ( If I kill him, this assassin Ras will believe he’s gotten some sort of win over me. He believes I have batman morals, but its going to be a pain to beat this assassin without killing him and keep my secret safe. Ras probably made this challenge believing I’m not willing to kill so he wins, or I kill, and he also wins. The man is such a sly snake Tim thinks smirking internally.)

Tim chose a single armored claw ring for his weapon. he wanted to be underestimated, small, perceived as weak and more over he wanted to prove that he could kill whoever ras thought was tims equal.

He’s going to beat this assassin and he isn’t going to kill him. So he completely humiliating his challenger and prove he's done with ra's games. 

His opponent was a large figure. ras al ghul had thought he'd be defeated by brut strength, but he's better. Tim and his challenger look at each other, another ninja gives a signal to begin. The goon charged at him with a knife.

tim thinking quickly kicks off his shoes sending them barreling at the man tim quickly jumps up and wraps around the man to be behind him as tim does this he gets slashed by the assassins knife tims now chocking the goon with his left arm. As he try to buck tim off so he can breathe Tim seductively whispers into his ear.

“if your good and let me win all leave you with both your pretty eyes”

Then a wicked maniacal smile graces tim face as he points his claw dangerously close to the man's eye before slash the skin right beside it.  
the assassin Lets out a pained growl as he manages to shack Tim off.

"Pretty please give up for me" 

In raged by tim antics the assassin continues his attack plan on tim, but with every move he does very lash he makes tim is able to gracefully twists and doges around the blade as if he's in a dance. 

The man swings his sword at tim who has once again gotten behind him cutting a light x into his vulnerable jugular. When the man turns his head to look behind him tim in front of him with that horrible smile.

“ I'm in the league of assassins do you think I’m scared of a skinny little boy like you)”

Tim slightly frowns

Then tim surprises the assassins by throwing himself at the man his claw meeting the assassin's eye toppling them both to the ground.  
Screaming the man is struggling under tim as tim pulls his hand out of his socket the man passes out due to the main.

The other assassin who started the fight has now declared tim the winner has the other assassin is being taken away to get medical help.

tim heads back to his room.


End file.
